


L'ultima luce prima del buio infinito

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Street Fighter II Victory
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tratto da Street Fighter II Victory, una scena tra Ryu e Reiko, prima che lei muoia di leucemia (la qual cosa è inventata da me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima luce prima del buio infinito

Le costellazioni si disegnavano in quel momento nel cielo notturno, che pareva un oceano illuminato dai riflessi argentei di migliaia di lanterne.

Una esile falce di luna troneggiava tra le stelle e faceva palpitare di deboli bagliori argentei le onde del mare, che si infrangevano sulla spiaggia con un rumore triste e monotono.

Ryu, seduto su uno scoglio, le lunghe gambe penzoloni, fissava il mare e stringeva a sé Reiko, avvolta in una pesante coperta di flanella.

Di tanto in tanto, le dita del giovane si posavano sulla testa nuda di lei, in una leggera e delicata carezza.

-Ryu...- mormorò ad un tratto la ragazza alzando il viso, ormai scavato, e cercando il volto del compagno.

Il giovane abbassò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi ambrati incontrarono le iridi nere della compagna.

-Che c'è Reiko?- le chiese dolcemente.

-Sono ormai passati quattro mesi da quando abbiamo scoperto il nome della mia malattia... Non ti faccio schifo?- gli domandò timidamente lei.

Il giovane sorrise, ma le lacrime tremarono nei suoi occhi.

-Perché dovresti farmi schifo Reiko? Tu sei bellissima...- rispose, ma la voce gli si ruppe e nel suo petto si spezzò un singhiozzo doloroso.

La ragazza sorrise bonariamente.

-Non importa, mio drago delle stelle*... Ora voglio godermi questo momento... Perché purtroppo non ce ne saranno altri...-sospirò malinconicamente.

Ryu, colpito da quelle parole, strinse la mascella e strinse gli occhi.

Poi, con dolcezza, fece appoggiare la testa di Reiko contro il suo petto.

Per alcuni, eterni istanti il rumore delle onde interruppe il silenzio.

-Ryu... Io...- sussurrò ad un tratto la ragazza, ma il giovane, dolcemente, la baciò sulle labbra.

La giovane rimase immobile, sorpresa, poi ricambiò il bacio, reclinando lievemente la testa all'indietro. Era una sensazione magnifica...

Per pochi, eterni istanti le era sembrato di essere libera dalla leucemia...

Era un'illusione, ma era stato bello abbandonarcisi e, per alcuni istanti, dimenticare la triste realtà della sua morte ventura...

Ryu le aveva donato un sogno bellissimo, anche se impossibile...

Qualche istante dopo, le labbra dei due giovani si separarono.

-Anche io, Reiko.- rispose il giovane combattente nipponico. Aveva voglia di piangere, ma non poteva...

In quei suoi ultimi momenti, lei doveva essere felice...

Perché presto sarebbe morta.

L'avrebbe lasciato, consumata dalla leucemia...

Trattenne a stento un nuovo singhiozzo e le baciò la fronte. Non doveva pensarci...

L'approssimarsi della morte di lei era per lui il rintocco di una condanna già scritta...

Un lieve rumore attirò l'attenzione della giovane, che girò la testa.

La sagoma di un uccello sfrecciò sul mare, sollevando gocce d'acqua marina, e, quasi fosse opera di un incantesimo, tra le zampe del volatile comparve un pesce, che si dibatteva disperatamente.

-Ryu... E' così bello il mare, anche nelle sue manifestazioni di necessaria crudeltà...-sospirò ad un tratto Reiko.

-Cosa vorresti dire?- chiese il guerriero nipponico, turbato.

-Vorrei portare con me il mare, quando sarò morta... Vorrei poterne almeno sentire la voce... Mi prometti che esaudirai questo mio desiderio?- confessò lei.

.-Certo Reiko... Potrai sentire sempre la voce del mare.- rispose lui chinando la testa e facendo sfiorare le loro fronti.

Un sorriso felice distese le labbra della giovane.

-Grazie Ryu...- sussurrò e, dopo alcuni istanti, si addormentò, la testa poggiata sul petto del lottatore.

-Dormi, amore mio... Riposati.-mormorò accostando le labbra al suo orecchio e poi rimase immobile ad osservare le lievi onde che, testarde e indomite,sfidavano la roccia e morivano in nuvole di scintille d'acqua nera.

*drago delle stelle è una interpretazione un po' libera del nome di Ryu nel videogioco, che sarebbe "Ryu Hoshi".


End file.
